Villains Wiki:Types of Villains M-P
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. M * Martial Artist: A villain who is very skilled at martial arts or any form of hand-to-hand combat. * Master Manipulator: A villain who manipulates other characters, unbeknownst to them at the time, throughout the story to further their goals. * Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. * Mastermind: The step above Evil Genius. A being of perfect intelligence and very scheming nature, who devises complicated plans, notices the smallest details and skillfully manipulates people. * Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. * Merfolk: Villains who are half-men, half fish such as gill-men & mermaids. * Military: Any villain who is in the military. * Mind-Breakers: Villains who drive people insane with evil psychics. * Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. * Misogynist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrespect of women. * Misandrist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrespect of men. The genderbent version of above type. * Misanthrope: A villain who openly hates or despises humanity. * Mobsters: Crime Lords who tend to be higher-class and more organized than regular crime lords. * Monarchs: Villains who are monarchs or have a royal title. * Mongers: Villains who promote detrimental activities or feelings in order to get what they want. * Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. * Monster Master: A villain who controls monsters. * Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. * Mutated: Villains who undergo a mutation/transformation during the course of a story. This is not to be confused with Mutants, who are established as being born with their mutated properties. * Mutilators: Villains who are extremely dangerous and mutilate their victims. N * Nazis: Villains that are and/or were members of the Nazi Party or believe in the Nazi ideology. * Necessary Evil: Villains that serve a very important function and need to be kept around. * Necromancers: Evil sorcerers or witches with power over death and the departed, able to raise undeads and drain life. * Nemesis: A villain that the protagonist somehow helped to create by some past action. * Nihilist: A villain who believes that life has no purpose and no meaning, including their own. * Ninja: A villain who is a ninja. O * Obsessed: Villains who are completely obsessed with something other than power. * Omnipotent: The most powerful villain possible, who possesses infinite power and unlimited potential, being able to do whatever they want with no limitations, making them all but impossible to defeat. * Omniscient: Villains who are capable of unlimited knowledge and know literally anything and everything. * On and Off: A character who alternates between being antagonistic or friendly. * One-Man Army: A villain who poses a serious threat to dozens, if not hundreds, of enemies without the aid of allies. * Oppressors: Villains who demean, victimize and/or demoralize entire societies. * Organizations: An organization or company that is run by evil influences. Often the main villain of the story is affiliated with an evil organization that is present in the same story. * Outcast: A villain who has no status on society, often exiled by the people, and are despised by many. P * Paranoid: Villains who live in a deep fear of being harmed or weakened of someone. * Parasite: Parasitical life forms live off an unfortunate host to survive. Parasites generally are also greedy and small in size. This wiki also includes bacteria and viruses in this category since they often function similarly to parasites. * Partners in Crime: A duo of villains that work together to cause evil, terror, crime, and mayhem. * Pawns: A villain that is being manipulated by another villain. Pawns are generally controlled unknowingly. * Perverts: Villains who have abnormal sexual behavior. * Pirate: A villain who is a pirate. * Poachers: Villains who hunt immorally. * Polluters: Villains who commit crimes against the environment. * Power Hungry: Villains whose main goal is getting obtaining power, whether it be by manipulation or sheer force. * Possessed Object: Objects that are somehow alive, can range from things as small as a music-box to as large as an entire town. * Possessor: Villains who have the supernatural ability to possess others. * Possessed/Brainwashed: A villain who have been possessed/brainwashed by another villain to do his/her bidding. * Predator: A villainous creature who hunts for prey and tries to kill it. * Presumed Deceased: Villains who are either dead or alive. * Propagandists: Villains that use propaganda to influence the masses towards a particular goal, ideal, cause, or position. * Protagonist: A villain who is the main character of their story. * Psychics: Villains who use their mind as their most important weapon, including reading minds and manipulating thoughts. * Psychopaths: Villains who are mentally disturbed, usually violently insane. Gallery 3652202946 958c83e0a7.jpg|John Kreese is a Martial Artist. Jason in Jason Lives.png|Jason Voorhees is an excellent example of a One-Man Army Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine is a classic example of a Master Manipulator The Deep Ones.jpg|Deep Ones are merfolks LexLuthor 234.jpg|Lex Luthor is a good example of a Mastermind. ThunderboltRoss2.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross is a military villain. Nicky Santoro.jpg|Nicky Santoro is the archetypal mobster. Skull-CS02.png|Skull is an excellent example of a Monger. Elfen lied lucy elfen lied lun 1600x1200 wallpaperno com.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is a good example of a Mutilator, a Psychic & an Outcast Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull is a Nazi. ZeroKotomine.png|Kirei Kotomine is a perfect example of a Nihilist. Anthony Fremont.jpg|Anthony Fremont is a disturbing example of an Omnipotent. Bill.png|Bill Cipher is the example of an Omniscient Decepticon-logo.png|The Decepticons are an organization. cw.jpg|Catwoman is an example of an On-and-Off Villain D3189-hopper.jpg|Hopper is an Oppressor. Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus is the classic example of a Polluter. LY.jpg|Light Yagami is the ultimate example of a Protagonist. Category:Villains by Type